lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Starrk
Anthony Edward "Tony" Starrk was a wealthy hybrid multi-multi-multi trillionare gone multi-quadrillionare alumni from Homebrew Starrk Education which was megauniversity combined with a huge school divided on class. History Tony Starrk, son of Maria Starrk and his father Was a person who grew up in the Homebrew Starrk Megauniversity of the Homebrew Starrk Education center Corporation. Fun thing is it was homebrewn by a man named Vandal Savage some thousands of years ago. Later father's(unknown dude, didn't decide on name yet so piss off mongrel of a critic) grand father brought the company. Sooner or later Starrk would redefine history by introducing the weapon, bio weapons, nuclear, chemical research and botanic departments(along with bringing back the petro-chemical department) to the world. The weapons department also known as S.A.U(pronounced saw, Starrk Armory unit) was in progress since a before Tony's birth, and the new protege of the Starrks made a few changes to it and unveiled it taking the world by surprise; but to many's shock, it was his experiment yet his father's masterpiece. He did receive hate for calling it his little experiment but then he specified he did split the unit in many parts, and this unit was the first of many to come. Sooner he brought the well received galactic petro-chemical department back, this move was deemed childish by many at first, because there was a reason why the petro-chemical department (Starrk P&C corp.$ shut down. Then using all the excess money from the Starrk P&C division (abbreviated further by some as the S.P.S); Tony bought half a solar system named SDs-7777777 (Section D system ) which meant he got 3,333,420,000 huge and healthy asteroids located in two different asteroid belts along with 6 planets which have quite the gravity, but are rich in thousands of metals, minerals & chemicals. Two even have water. Starrk would become the owner of 5 different planetary militaries, and countless militaries of several countries and the prime provider of several planets and the militaries including that of the current Earth. His botanic department dealt with food all over the world and its owner revealed the IHO(inter galactic health organization), IFS system(intergalactic food standards) and ISO(intergalactic surgical organization). Starrk however would meet his apparent demise in a plane crash caused by the pilot's sudden seizure. However he survived in the warring country of afpakimerica yet was seriously injured in the heart by an unexpected shrapnel. He was promised medication if he created a weapon for a terrorist group. He agreed with the first part of the second part(whatever that is) and created the first ever iron man suit to use against the terrorists. Sooner or later he would create model forty two which came after 50 other suits(mk one to mk 50), 14 other suits and one Godkiller suit which was destroyed in combat after a sacrifice of a Demi-god. This not-so-overpowered-as-Godkiller suit was later abandoned for another suit, the Bleeding edge. Personality Well, let's just say Tony always had problems with his drunkenness. He was kicked out of aeropods, missed meetings and has even made some of the worst mistakes ever. Yet his original company provided technical and mechanical support, and before becoming the child protige of The Starrks his father would make him create his own bed, and even vehicles. At first he bought them, found instructions and assembled his closets. But later he started buying different materials and started building himself, instilling great confidece and a hands-on personality making him eager to work, invent create. His desire to create something isefule created his tenacious personality which would somehow help him stay sober, somehow. Appearance Other than the usual, he never had one single set of suits or clothes. So starting with physical features, his hair is tilted to the right back. His nose is not that big bit he has joined ears. The lips are quite long and he has a mustache, a beard seperated from it yet it connects to the lower lip. He isnt GREAT it martial arts and body building but he is world class level, at least that is what is told. He has a slightly muscular body, and a six pack. Abilities Iron ManY o u _ a r e _ r e a d i n g _ T H I S! The Iron Man suit uses repulsor beams, teleportation, J.A.R.V.I.S and missiles. I will some up the Bleeding Edge(version SDBW) here: * Missiles- Various sizes. varying power. Varying speed: Ranging all the way from mini missiles to human sized nukes or bigger are a plathora of missiles, bullets and more with multiple properties including control of electricity. * Elemental manipulation- ** Electricity: He can control electricity through cables. He uses a darker than black-esque blade attached to a metal cable to shock opponents. But the cable varies, as he also has been said to control the nervous system and cause seizures, use conductors and charge himself through miscellaneous means. ** Sound, light: Usually in stealth mode, he does alter sound and light. Including shooting lasers out of materials. ** Sensory: He also has been said to alter the sensed people he touches. ** Force: In maximum input, he alters force itself. * Repulsor blast: He uses blots of energy and beams which explode and mainly release a force so strong that it can destroy planets. Usually he creates an energy which releases force upon contact with mass, then releases more energy in the form of said energy and heat, and said energy again releases force. Strengths and properties may vary for example absorbing Ki, chi and magic, or else releasing electricity or else increasing the surface area where the pressure can be felt and also where and how it is felt for example maybe the blast can exert pressure on all sides of the target crushing them into on signle ball. * Teleportation * Force shields * Morphing: It morphs to create more or less surface area, dodge and catch, and above all increase the amount of outputs of repulsor blasts. * Sol's hammer: The wrath of the gods. It was supposed to defend earth against any fathomable attack. Yet Starrk somehow utilizes this hexagonal patterned shield accompanied with a hammer nonetheless, which literally displays the current usage of full potential and status on the shield. The hammer is a sort of ceremonial decorated joystick for the device, which can utterly destroy a planet at 2%. Yet rarely uses it at all let alone use it on full power as it requires too much energy. The souls hammer can do nearly everything ranging from saving a planet from the hands of gods to destroying gods themselves. * Creation: His main ability was to create abilities on the spot. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Ultra Drexen Category:Hybrid Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles